Here with you
by Tanny-chan
Summary: Nothing beats a kiss under shining lights of fireworks. Especially one filled with love and desire.


Here with You

Spoilers: Set after the movie

Parings: Ronin/Nod

Warnings: M/M Slash Yaoi

Summary: Nothing beats a kiss under shining lights of fireworks. Especially one filled with love and desire.

The creatures of the forest had all gathered together under the night sky, waiting in anticipation the lights of dozen colors that would soon light it up. The stompers called it the Fourth of July, a day freedom was celebrated among them. M.K the new ally and friend of Moonhaven, had introduced and explained what this night would be all about and that fireworks, was a show that could not be missed.

Small groups of creatures had each chosen a spot to best see this show, some in Moonhaven, others nearby it, the bigger beings further away but still close by. Even the queen and the Leafmen were seated around the main hallways of their rooted castle, chatting, yet looking out for their queen. A loner Leafmen, had decided to wonder away, not to far from the rest, but to a place were he would have privacy yet enjoy the show.

Ronin's head was slighty relaxed, gazing up to the night sky, his legs dangled freely for he was sitting the edge of the hallway, half of the armor which he had taken of to relax, was neatly placed aside, not far from him. A deep sigh was released from his lips as he could not help but feel lonely. Sure he had his men, friends, those he could count on, and almost always wondered off on his own, but his mind refered alone as in missing her. He always missed her, his queen Tara. The forest couldn't be better now that Mandrake was gone, and the boggans were at bay. With the new queen, things were slowly returning back to normal, yet how he longed to see her again, feel her presence that always warmth his lonely heart.

Quiet footsteps that approached his way, broke his thoughts, making him sigh once more and gaze down onto the forest. A voice he knew all to well, came from behind.

"What are you doing all the way out here? should you be with the rest of the guys?"

The younger leafman slowly went to sit beside his general, eyeing him curiously. There was a small smile that formed Ronin's lips before he spoke.

"The Leafmen are fine. They need some distraction from their duties. I needed some time alone."

"Huh? you're going to be all grumpy and stay here by yourself, when you could be having fun with the group?"

Ronin couldnt help but chuckle quietly at Nod's words. He would not admit, the young one was right, but then again he always did enjoy his time alone when he could.

"Never been the lively one from the Leafmen, you know that."

There was a small smile that formed upon Nod's lips as he thought what to say next.

"True...well I have always been the one, that does as I please. And I want to be here, with you."

He threw a goofy grin to Ronin when he finished that sentence, the other just chuckled softly once more, shaking his head, not amused by Nod's words.

Funny how...three simple words made his heart jump, beat in an uncotrollable way. 'Here with you.' Ronin knew they were just meant out of kindness, friendship, nothing more. Why did he wanted to think them otherwise? His mind always seemed to want to change everything Nod said or did towards him. Simple gestures, words, touches, glances, everything the other did that seemed formal, adequate, a normal friendship, there was always an excuse, to him, to see it differently, hoping there was a hidden motive from every move Nod did. Yet he knew he was getting his hopes up to something he shouldnt, something he came to long and want for, too ashamed to fully put it into words or accept it had consumed his thoughts and heart for completely.

Even now, as he gazed at the young Leafman, these impossible ideas, kept running through his mind. Ronin had to turn his head away, for his gaze needed to leave Nod's calm face, or else an uncomfortable outmosphere would be felt. Only simple short words was what came from him.

"I thank you..."

Nod's head nodded slowly, his stare falling upon Ronin, eyes trailing up and down through his body, a small question was asked.

"You seem better. Are you alright?"

"All healed up completely, yes."

Ronin had not expected that question. He was greatful there was some concern to Nod's voice, but there was also something else. The question had hinted that Nod not only was reffering to his health, but to his emotional state as well, so he decided to add a few more words to his last statement, seeing that Nod was waiting for yet another answer.

"I am fine Nod, really."

Everyone seemed to always ask him about Tara. Ever since she was gone, gazes, rumors, stares went to his direction, all throughout Moonhaven. He really did not mind the questions or concern, but what bothered him slightly, was that many seemed to think that he kept missing the queen, and it was true, he did, but not lovingly. Only missed her as a friend, a great friend who he would no longer look out after, a friend who he shared many of his thoughts with, would be dearly missed and always have a special place his heart, only that.

Nod's gaze did not break, left Ronin, but thinking he should not question any further, he nodded once more and looked up to the sky. A few seconds went by, in silence, when Ronin spoke again, now wondering about the young one.

"And how are you. How are things with M.K.?"

That name, he shouldn't have added it. It was Nod's personal life, not really his place to butt in into a relationship. He wouldn't admit though, how curious he truly was to know about those two. There was a small, but sad smile, that went over Nod's lips when he replied.

"M.K? yeah well...she and I...we called it off. She has been so busy with school, or so she says. We really can't spend time together as before. It's all cool, we're still friends."

Ronin said nothing at that, yet he did understand why his heart was racing. Was he content to hear that? To hear Nod and M.K were no longer together? He shook his head at those thoughts, his lips opened as he was about to say something, when there was a sudden bright light, up in the night sky. An explotion had happened. For what seemed normal to any human being, to Leafmen it was something slow, marvelous. The sound of the cracking was not too loud, for it was far away in the distance, though big enough for all the forest creatures to admire. The spectacular show had started and the conversation between Ronin and Nod, was long forgotten.

All throughout Moonhaven, there were 'ohh's and Ahh's', even from the general and the soldier, who both pointed and awed. Firework after firework came, with only minutes of breaks between them, they lighted up the sky, bright colors bathed up the entire forests, giving unique glows to tress and such.

Ronin had turned once more to look at Nod, the strong colors that lighted up the sky, reflected to Nod's skin. His entire frame glowed vibrantly, each color made him such a wonderful sight to see, his gaze could no longer be broken away, Ronin could not stare away. Nod would give him a goofy smile, returning the stare ever once in a while Ronin would just smile warmly in return. A casual chat started between them once more, about how could the fireworks actually work, how beautiful they were, and if they could be dangerous, none of them noticed how both their bodies had inched closer to one another. Their arms were brushing together as they pointed up, both at the same time, their backs were against each other when they turned to see multiple of these beauties light up. The close body contact seemed to be no bother to either of them both, or so Ronin tried to disimulate at every touch. It was hard, for pleasent shivers trailed all over his frame, shivers that he had always felt all along, and only with Nod.

It was true, Tara, his queen, he loved with all of his heart, but as a friend, deep down has always loved her as a friend. They shared so much together, many laughs, thoughts, discussions, all just as a lovely friendship. Ronin, however, never shared his deep personal emotions, how a certain someone always occupied his mind. And this certain someone was here with him, in this very special moment, colorful lights shunning down on him, so perfect it went with Nod's personality, that fiery attitude Ronin came to love.

That's right, love. He was very aware that he might even love his friend, as more than a friend. He came to know it was possible love when each day he would look foward to spend some time with Nod, train him, to have any simple conversation. Anything really. Even now, as he stared to the other, their frames so close, he yearned to touch, to close that small space between them. Ronin noticed that each other's hands were so close, inches away from touching. If there was ever a chance to have Nod this close and a possibility to show what he truly felt, this was the right oppurtunity, slowly his hand brushed against Nod's, fingers curled around the knuckles.

Ronin came to notice Nod was too damn distracted with the fireworks, to have felt his movements. With that thought in mind, his broad frame brushed to Nod's shoulders, chest made full contact with them. This time Nod did move, turned his body slightly to look at Ronin not realizing how close he really was now, that however did not seemed to bother him for Nod continued to point at every firework that blowed up. Ronin had just nodded slowly, not really paying heed to the other's words, his face had only moved closer to his friend's. When a soft nose touched Nod's cheek, that is when he fully paid attention to Ronin. Ronin's gaze met Nod's. His eyes were heavy lidded, and he could just not control his actions anymore, for a palm of his went up to place itself upon Nod's cheek, finger tips gentle caressed the skin there.

"Ronin...what are you-"

Nod had dared to ask, wondering about the other's actions. He did not expect for his low voice to be cut off by Ronin's lips, because they were there, on his own soft one's. A gentle soft kiss was given, one that Ronin had craved for, that day he came to see this young one as something more. Something more than a friend for he longed to taste those lips, kiss them, feel them against his own, to kiss him, this being in a passionate way he always dreamed about. The other had tensed, wanted to pull away, Ronin could feel it, that light tremble on his frame and shoulders, but Ronin's kiss was so soft, so shy and gentle that it soon left Nod to relax, take in what was really happening, though it did not stop Nod's lips from mumbling something against Ronin's soft ones.

"...Ronin..."

The General, had to pull away from his soldier, unsure if he was intruding way to much with something personal. Nod's mumur, he could not tell, if it was a question or a simple whisper, one that him clashing his lips over to Nod's once more. Ronin's eyes had fluttered close the instant his mouth began to move, mold onto Nod's, it parted every other second so that small breathes could be taken in, in between breaks. Nod seemed to give in, more and more into the kisses, for a hand of his, had reached out to rest against the broad chest of the other, gently tugging on the clothing there. Ronin's own hand had not left Nod's cheek, it had stayed there, gently holding the other's head in place, caressing and stroking, the knuckles brushing to the cheek bone and down to the chin.

Ronin's lips parted even more when he deepened the kiss. They parted wide to slide his tongue out and dip into Nod's own, slowly it roamed, reaching to stroke, touch, caress, explore the warmness of the mouth. Nod's fist had clenched, tighter to the clothing, a quiet moan had escaped his parted lips, welcoming Ronin's tongue, those deep kisses that began to weaken his body, arousing him in ways that was so new to him.

The fourth of July firework show, had been long forgotten, it only lighted the silloutes beneath the busy night sky. The two Leafmen were too busy showing, sharing their new shy love for one another. Simple kisses was all that went between them, no words were spoken, only quiet moans, surprised gasps. To Ronin, this night went perfect, unexpected, but perfect overall, for in his hands he held the one that made his heart content. Nod. Who seemed as surprised and dazed as he was, but had welcomed Ronin's touch, caresses, lips nonetheless, leaving the other all the more happy. And for the remaining of the fourth of July, they stayed that way, forehead pressed against forehead, nose to nose, a shy smile forming upon both of swollen lips

Notes: Might make a second part, from Nod's perspective maybe if I have the time. Be on the look out! hope everyone enjoyed!


End file.
